A user may utilize a device (e.g., a smart phone, a laptop computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, a video, etc., provided by a content provider. The user may share the content with other users via messaging applications, such as an email application, a text messaging application, an instant messaging application, etc. For example, the user may generate an email message addressed to another user, and may provide a link to the content in the email message. The user may send the email message to a device associated with the other user, and the other user may utilize the device to select the link and view the content.